Greasers Get the Girls
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Claire had sworn that Angela was wrong, convinced that a Halloween with the Newmans in Genoa City would be a waste. Luckily for her, there had been worse things for Angela to be right about.


Title: Greasers Get the Girls  
>Summary: Claire had sworn that Angela was wrong, convinced that a Halloween with the Newmans in Genoa City would be a waste. Luckily for her, there had been worse things for Angela to be right about.<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Spoilers: None<br>Word Count: 780  
>CharactersPairings: Claire Bennet/Noah Newman, Adam Newman/Elle Bishop, Nick Newman/Tracy Strauss, Angela Petrelli/Victor Newman, mentions Peter, Nathan and Gloria  
>AN: After a few Adam/Elle fics and even an Angela/Victor one, I figured it was time to give Claire and Noah Newman their own focus. 

* * *

><p>Claire hated Angela's parties. She especially hated the ones she would throw in Genoa City, Wisconsin. She could have been at home with her mother or her father, depending. But no. Sandra was off at some dog costume contest thing with Mr. Muggles and she couldn't even begin to guess which corner of the world Noah was in this week.<p>

That left her with Peter giving her his usual puppy dog eyes while pleading to not leave him alone with his mother, in Wisconsin, when she would likely just be there to once again get her hooks into Victor Newman.

So far the party was exactly like Claire had dreaded as she walked into Gloworm. Everyone, including herself, in costume and sipping or guzzling whatever Angela had told Gloria to have on hand. She could see Peter in the crowd, and that he had opted for an air force uniform. She wondered for a moment if it hadn't been one of Nathan's.

Heading further into the room she only shook her head when she saw Tinker Bell pressed up against Captain Hook. Elle never could stand to be subtle. Claire guessed the same was also true about Elle's Captain since she doubted Adam Newman would have been there at all if not for whatever had Elle staring up at him with her most mischievous smirk like she was.

Then there was Tracy, as Cinderella no less. Which left her date, Nick Newman as Prince Charming and he really seemed to be into it. Maybe all those years of being accused of attempting to be a white knight for one of his ex-wives was to blame. Either way, they seemed happy.

Claire had really hoped at least one other person, preferably one that she knew, would be just as irritated as she was. She wouldn't have even minded being at one of the houses handing out candy, but still she was stuck there. Some vacation.

After another few minutes of wandering, wondering if she should just take a seat at one of the tables and wait for Angela to tell them they could finally call it a night, Claire finally heard a familiar song being sung just behind her. She tried not to laugh, but failed as she turned around to see who was singing.

"I'd say your direction is just fine," Claire told him, still laughing. Sure he could sing, that was obvious given that he was still looking to do it for a living. But the fact he was singing that song and to her was too much for her to take seriously.

Lifting out his comb from his back, black jeans pocket and sliding it through his greased hair, Noah Newman smiled in return.

"So who told you I was dressing up as Sandy?" she asked, glancing to his own black clothes that seemed to be an almost perfect match to her own. Even if he was lucky enough to be in cotton and black denim under his black leather jacket instead of her almost full faux leather get-up.

"No one. I just figured since I drive a motorcycle anyway, I already had the best prop I could hope for," he told her as he slipped his comb back into his pocket.

"And the hair," she grinned.

"And the hair," he admitted. Why had he taken after his father's habit of over gelling it? It just made Claire laugh and often avoid his hair all together. Neither of which seemed helpful if he hoped to get her to actually go out with him.

Still, Claire doubted that no one had told him about her costume, but only slightly. Most everyone else did seem to have opted for couples costumes, like Noah's father Nick and Tracy, even her grandmother and Noah's grandfather as some sort of king and queen. Elle, Claire decided, was a technicality. She had never been one for the heroes so it made sense she'd have her boyfriend as the Captain Hook to her Tinker Bell instead of Peter Pan. And now she herself was there with a supposed random '50s greaser while she was there as leather-clad Sandy from Grease.

When she agreed to dance with Noah, she could see Angela smirking at her, or perhaps the both of them, out of the corner of her eye. She had been adamant that she wouldn't enjoy this trip or this party, and now here she was proving Angela right.

Oh well, she decided as she slipped her arms around Noah. There were certainly worse things for Angela to be right about, and at least tonight she could manage to have some fun after all.

The End


End file.
